Lucy the crazy and bold
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: Master figures its good to make new teams with other people for 4 monthes a team with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, freed and Laxus. Lucy only been here for a couple of months and nags Laxus but something weird happends to the lighting dragon slayer and rune mage they fall in love with Lucy and Rogue during a mission they will have in the future Rated M for cursing and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys making a new story again it might not be that long because its 12:30 am in China so its late and No phantom arc but Gajeel and Juvia are here also Lucy will be OOC because i want her to be bad ass vote in the comments will it be a lalu or a frelu

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashrima is but if i did Lucy would be baddasss**

* * *

 **Everybody's pov**

It was a normal day is fairy tail as in normal as it can get then a loud thunder came indicating the Thunder legion was here Laxus, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed walked in thats when Master came up saying "Listen up you bratts we doing a team switch do create better bonds with your other nakama for 4 monthes" "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN I DONT WANT TO CHANGE MY TEAM FOR SOME WEAKINGS" Laxus yelled Lucy finched at the man words Lucy only been in fairy tail for 1 month a didn't know the name of the blonde man "LAXUS YOU BRATT O AS I SAY THEN YOU CAN HAVE FREED WITH YOU" Master yelled "Fine better than nothing" Laxus sighs "The new teams are Laxus, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Freed , Mira, Evergreen and Macao , Juvia, Wabaka and Loke , Bixlow, Lisanna (AN in this Lisannna didnt die) and Elfman, Jet,Max and Laki , Levy, Warren and Gajeel , Reedus, Alzack and Bisca" Master shouted everyone went to meet with there new team mates for 4 monthes

 **Lucy's pov**

I wonder who is Freed then I heard "Who is Lucy anyway" asked the long haired green made "Some weak mage with big jugs" 'Laxus' said atleast I think that his name then he said "move blondie unless you got a dead wish" Laxus guy said "SHut it you over grown spark plug were both blonde bu I guess your the dumb blonde in this" I shot back "WHo your calling a overgrown spark plug Blondie" Laxus said towerig over me"you ya dumb spark pug dont try to tower over me thats not going to work dumbass" I said glaring at

Laxus I grabbed a mission read it quickly snapped my fingers in frount of the guy named Freed "read the mission meet tommorrow at the train station at 9;00 am greeny" I said

"You don't know my magic, my ablities, or have any tactics for the mission and saying Laxus-sama is a dumb blonde its you who is the dumbass" Freed said glaring at me I glared back with an evil aura hat the shocked guild mates took a step back saying "Demon Lucy" I yawned saying "youra rune mage, Evergreen uses fairy magic and stone eyes, Bixlow seith and figue eyes and the spark plug over there is a second generation lighting dragon slayer hiding it from his guild members the only ones who know are him, his team and Master" I said pointing to the right members of the thunder god tribe the said team jaw dropped "H-h-how did you know that" Freed said stammering "wait Laxus is a lighting dragon slayer impossiable Lucy is something the matter is this a prank" Macao siad "Macao it isn't a prank Laxus gotten lighting dragon slayer lacrima in his left eye my his father Ivan dreyar master of Raven tail who has 200 members his mother would have stopped but was murdered by Ivan thats the reason she is dead and how Laxus go the scar and powers and how I know is i'm the heiresss of Heartfillia railway my father wanted to marry me of to a old perverted man to save his company so he taught me to be a 'proper' lady the libary at easlate was bigger than this guild I read all the books there twice alot about dragon lacrima how no mater what the person who gets it implanted well always have scar some where on there face in any shape Laxus is a second generation lighting dragon slayer because he cant he a first of a third NAtsu told me when you were a kid you always hanged around master unless to shower, eat, bathroom, sleep or going to run some errannds for master so he couldnt meet a lighting dragon in his life and at first i though you a lighting mage but when i saw the scar i knew you were second generation the element was from how you look blonde hair for lighting, black coat for the black clouds purple for the thunder immunites, and electric blue eyes fomix of blue and gray how i know this my father was assouinted with the magic council as parnthers I knew there investigationscrimes everything the magic coucil knows I know and when your father was kicked out of Fairy tail for the lacrima implantment you felt like you were Master shadow not you own person buy you are you own persone wake up you numbskull you Laxus dreyar second strongest in member in fairy tail next to Gildarts YOU DONT NEED TO PUSH MASTER INTO RETIRING SO YOU WILL TAKE THE TITTLE BECAUSE YOU THINK AS US AS WEAK YOUR DUMBASS DAD FUCKED UP YOUR MIND YOU DONT NEED TO PLAN THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL DURING FANTASIA how I know this its in your yes Laxus I can't see what your planning" I said Laxus shood shook "I-I-I thank you blondie" Laxus said "now we got that cleared out Natsu and Gray come on so I can dumb down the damn mission for you" I said going outside hearing them following them

 **Freed's pov**

her intelligiants is amazing and read books about so may subjects oh my my dream libary I looked at the mission for the first time ever

 **Help! a dark guild are attacking**

 **our town taking are food, raping our woman,**

 **killing are men there called**

 **Bloody Demons they are powerful mages they have**

 **a building like a dark guild they have 50 members 10 elities and 1 master**

 **Reward: 250,000 jewels and 5 celestial keys**

Sounds like S-class but if it is Laxus is there so we wont have the p-p-punishment I gave Laxus the request he read it then went to are temportaley apartment because the idiot Natsu burned down the boy dorms we went to a apartment on stawberry street we were on the seond floor heading to our room on the third till we saw A Gray in his boxer runningaway with a pale expression and fear evidet in his eyes then we heard "NATSU IF I CATCH LOOKING AND MY UNDEWERE DRAWLER YOU WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND WEAR THEM LIKE EARRINGS THEN CUT YOU UP INTO NATSU SUISU WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE GOT IT NOT GET OUT" we saw Lucy with a scared Natsu curled up in a ball get up then run "oh hi guys didnt know you live here to" Lucy said and smiled I blushed a bit a felt my heart go faster what in the world is going on with me she just smiled "yeah blondie its just temporaley since Flame brain came to the male dorms had a fight with popcicle and burneddown the male dorms" Laxus said with blushing a little I bit back a growl why is he blusing at my LUCY wait my lucy what am I'm thinking "well since your here want to come in" Lucy said I srugged and LAxus nodded and we went in to find...

* * *

 **Haha cliff hanger now vote do you want a Lalu or a Frelu or a Rolu sorry a spoiler alert in the future and I'm made some adjeustments so things wont be akaward Lucy is 19 Laxus is 22 Freed is 20 and Rogue is 19 yeah so anyone who is Lucy's older sibling like figure is now one year older of Lucy if there younger or the same age please review and sorr for not updating any storiesexcept making 2 new ones I will update the 4 dragon sister tommorrow is I get the chance bye~Violetfairy12**

 **Check out Kasumi Yukimura (again spoilder alert)**


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
